Magma
Must See Episodes * Growing Pains * Walk on the Wild Side * Cruise Control Personality Amara is a very sweet, but sometimes a little naive, due to her sheltered upbringing. But she always tries, and is a fan of trying new things, and very open to what America has to offer. She has a somewhat haughty, "royal" attitude at times, and is easily discouraged when she does not live up to her own expectations. Physical appearance Amara is a Brazilian teenager with long, chocolate-brown hair and a tanned skin complexion. When she is not training, she wears a purple shirt under a white jean jacket, purple pants, and white shoes. Powers Amara is a mutant with geothermal powers. These grant her the ability to control the movement of the tectonic plates underground, even to the extent of causing seismic upheavals. She can also call forth molten rock from the Earth's core, producing projectiles composed of lava or miniature volcanoes. Amara can generate intense heat and flame capable of melting steel. Her powers also render her immune to intense heat, as seen in the episode Cruise Control when she actually jumped into the lava of an active volcano, taking control of it and preventing it from exploding. She then swam out of the lava with no harm or discomfort at all. When using her powers, Magma typically assumes an energized form that emits intense light and heat, almost as if she were made of lava. Her (current) weakness, however, is a physical need to always remain in touch with the ground. Without being in touch with the Earth after a time, it causes her to loose her powers, as well as suffer nausea and headaches. Early Life & Shadowcat in a training session.]] Amara's entire adolescent life was spent on an island (Nova Roma) that was completely hidden from the rest of the world. As time and technology moved forward, her homeland did not. She is still learning to understand present-day technology (i.e. electricity, cars, computers, etc...). She was the only daughter to the King of Nova Roma, and at times acts like a little princess. Amara will often cover her lack of understanding with a "better than you" attitude, but she is truly a very good person. Before Amara developed her mutant powers her father Lucius Aquilla kept her hidden in the jungles of Nova Roma to protect her from being sacrificed to the moon goddesses Selene he didn't want his daughter to have the same fate as her mother. But Selene found the young girl anyway after being taken into the volcano by the goddess and her minions to be sacrificed Amara's mutation activated. Amara is able to generate huge amounts of heat. When powered up she takes on a fire like appearance. She is also able to control lava and volcanoes. At some point, Amara went to the Xavier Mansion to be part of the New Mutants, a younger generation of mutants who were to eventually help and possibly replace the X-Men Season 2 One of the new recruits, Magma has the ability to create and project fire/heat. She doesn’t have a lot of confidence and often finds herself in situations she doesn’t want to be in, usually thanks to her friend Tabitha. One such incident had her becoming a member of the Bayville Sirens, a girl’s only crime fighting group. *'Growing Pains' At the Xavier Institute, the New Mutants are putting on a display of their abilities. Magma was hanging out with Jubilee when Sunspot was showing off to them. A little later, she and Jubilee were talking to fellow New Mutant Berzerker, before being interrupted as Boom Boom dropped one of her "cherry bombs" in between them. Boom Boom starts laughing at them as the three angrily start to attack her causing a type of mutant laser tag between them. *'Bada Bing Bada Boom' The X-Men are training out on some cliffs with the New Mutants. Kurt is playing the victim and Boom Boom is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. Magma along with the rest of the New Mutants were preparing the stretcher for Boom Boom. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Kurt is 'trapped' under by creating a 'bomb' and she kicks him onto the stretcher. The stretcher starts up, but Kurt falls out. He ports back up, Tabitha starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Logan yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall. Kurt is knocked unconscious and falls. Scott blasts away the rocks below and Kurt falls into the ocean. Wolverine dives from the top of the cliff and saves him. Back at the Xavier Institute, Charles Xavier lectures Kurt and Tabitha about the indecent early that morning while Magma talks with Sunspot. Xavier puts Nightcrawler and Boom Boom both on restrictions for two weeks, which includes being grounded, no powers, and two training sessions with Logan daily. *'Fun & Games' At the start of the house party, everyone seems to be having a great time. Meanwhile, Amara chats up with Roberto. Later during the house party, Bobby and Sam were sitting beside each other on a couch. Amara grabbed Sam to come and dance with her. Bobby laughed at him before Jubilee grabbed him to dance with her. *'Adrift' At the Xavier Institute, some of the New Mutants are outside having a snowball fight. It quickly turns into a powers fight as they begin blasting away at one another. Beast tells them that it is no way to have a snowball fight and joins in by flinging massive snowballs with his feet. *'On Angel's Wings' At the Xavier Institute, a holiday party is underway. Kitty, Jubilee, and Amara are all opening presents from Jean. Kurt shows up with mistletoe and chases Kitty around trying to get a kiss. Xavier invites Logan to stay and spend the holidays with them. Logan tells him that he has important things to catch up on. *'African Storm' At the Xavier Institute, Beast is walking outside in more of the thick fog. He literally runs into Cannonball who's playing ball with the other New Mutants. Storm didn't show up for the training session they had scheduled, so Beast subs for her. He takes them indoors to play a game of no powers volleyball. As the are playing, Sunspot spikes a ball into Berzerker's face, who yells at him that he must have used his powers to hit it so hard. A fight breaks out and the Beast is thrown into the hallway on his face. *'Joyride' Magma and the other New Mutants are having a training session outside. They're supposed to take out some flying saw blades before they hit them. Magma and Iceman both fail as Cyclops had to blast the blades out of way. Avalanche walks up and Cyclops slaps a hand on his shoulder and tells him that his new uniform looks a lot better than his old "fruit bowl", with a stupid look on his face. Avalanche gets mad and shrugs off Cyclops' hand. Then he rumbles the training grounds and takes out the blade firing machines and the target. The NMs all gather around Avalanche congratulating him and Shadowcat starts giggling. Cyclops gets mad and leaves. *'Walk On the Wild Side' Jean is running Magma though a training session. Magma keeps telling Jean that she isn't ready for it, but Jean keeps going. Cyclops shows up to tell them that the Prof doesn't want Amara to be late for her first day of high school. Jean says that she's got it covered. A boulder breaks free from the training ground and Jean tells Amara to melt it back into place. Amara says she'll try, but she ends up missing the boulder as it falls towards them. Jean catches it with her telekinesis thus stopping the boulder right above the girls' heads, but then Cyclops decides to play hero and blasts it into pieces, showering the girls with debris. Jean "lifts" her and Amara out of the sim and they're understandably mad at Scott. He tells them it was a good thing he was there to "rescue the damsels in distress". Now both girls are down right mad. He follows them down the hallway, where Jean finally blows up and tells him that she was trying to teach Magma how to handle things that go wrong, "which did not include looking for a big, strong man to save you". Jean and Amara both stalk off, leaving Scott standing in the hallway. At school, Kitty is showing Amara to her first class. Kitty tells Amara to be sure to sit by a window as she can watch the track team sweat and says that it's worth it, as Kitty leaves for her first period class. Amara takes Kitty's advice and sits by a window in the back row of the class. Tabitha walks into class, listening to very loud music as she sits in the seat next to Amara. When Tabitha finally notices Amara, she asks her about life with the "geek squad" and Amara tells her how Jean is always pushing her too hard. Tabitha tells her she doesn't have to take that as she didn't. Tabitha then asks Amara if she wants to go to the mall with her after school which Amara agrees to as it sounds like fun. After school, Jean sees the two of them driving off in Lance's jeep causing a bit of mischief. Jean then asks Scott to borrow his car to go and stop them. On the way to the mall, Tabitha and Amara witness a car-jacking. As they chase after the criminals. Jean finds them along the way and manages to stop the car-jackers from running over two innocent bystanders. The chase then continues and Amara melts the tires of the jacker's car. Tabitha throws a bomb in the rear window and the criminals bail right before the car explodes. They take off running, but Jean traps them with cinder blocks. The girls celebrate and then take off when they hear the police sirens. The whole incident is on the news later that night, and Jean and Amara decide to keep it a secret. A strange rock video like montage follows with the girls shopping, then dancing, then doing some vigilante crime fighting, more dancing Kitty and Rogue join the group, the girls all change into new costumes, then even more dancing, some more crime-fighting, and finally Risty watching them covertly and looking none to happy about the whole thing. A news cast tells about the new Bayville Sirens, and how they've cut the crime rate in half. Scott watches suspiciously. The music resumes with the girls walking slow-motion down the school hallway ala "Jawbreakers" and quite a few other teenage movies. Scott sees the girls walking together, he slaps himself in the head and realizes what's been going on. At the Xavier Institute, Kurt and Scott wait outside in Scott's car. They spy on the girls as they sneak out of the mansion, but they really aren't very good at it and Jean spots them right away. Tabitha picks them up in the jeep and the boys try to follow them. Kitty phases the jeep through a train and they lose the boys. Later they see another car being stolen and give chase. The owner of the car calls up the cops on his cell and tells them that his car's been stolen and the Sirens are already on the job. The girls track the car to a warehouse, where they get caught spying on a ring of car thieves. Seems the whole thing was a setup by the ring to try and catch the Sirens as they've been cutting into their business. The girls beat up the crooks in a Charlie's Angel like fight scene. Tabitha gets a little too excited with her blasts and starts multiple fires. Nightcrawler and Cyclops hear the explosions and find the girls, but they wait it out on a catwalk above the fight. Nightcrawler asks him if they're going to help but Cyclops wants to "let the girls handle it". Shadowcat, Magma and Jean trap the ring leader in the trunk of a car. Cyclops saves him by blasting the car away at the last minute as the car is about to be engulfed in flames. He tells Nightcrawler that he "never saw that". The girls round up all of the crooks and put out the fires. A policewoman surprises them and tells them they're all under arrest. Tabitha wants to fight, but Jean stops her. The police woman agrees to let them go if they stop the vigilante routine. They agree and take off right before the rest of the police arrive. The police woman wonders off through the smoke and morphs into none other than Mystique. * Mindbender Amara was seen outside along with the other new recruits,and X-men combing the ground for Jean Saturday morning went she disappeared. Season 3 *'Day of Recovery' Cyclops and Mystique are about to face off but they're interrupted by police sirens and suddenly police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The New Mutants are surrounded, but Berzerker blasts the cars and leads them off through the woods. Tabitha covers their escape by blowing up some trees. News clips are shown of the X-men identifying several of them by name. General public hysteria and fear are running rampant over mutants. The police and armed forces search for all mutants. The New Mutants come out of hiding as two policeman walk away, and follow Berzerker into the sewers where he says he knows of a better place for them to hide. In the sewers, the New Mutants run into a mutant named Caliban. He asks them who they are and what their business is in the sewers. Berzerker tells him that they're on the run from being hunted and that they're mutants like him. Caliban tells them that he already knew they were mutants, as he always knows. He tells them that they'll be safe here and they follow him. *'Mainstream' Xavier mentally wakes up all of the X-kids and calls the older kids into a meeting, while the younger ones have breakfast. *'Blind Alley' '''The mansion building has finally been completed and all that remains in the more personal touches which the X-Men handle themselves. Amara is seen using her powers to repave the concrete walkway leading to its entrance. Season 4 When the X-Men and The Brotherhood joined together in an attempt to stop Mesmero from resurrecting Apocalypse, Jean Grey, Colossus, Multiple, Tabitha, and Magma were all on the same team! The Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he scanned the mind of Apocalypse. In The Future, Xavier saw adult versions of the X-Men. Amara and the rest of the New Mutants are seen with a reformed Magneto. Notes * Amara and Jubilee are shown to hit it off right away and become fast friends. Growing Pains. On Angel's Wings. * She also gets along with Boom Boom. Walk on the Wild Side. * Boom Boom, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Rogue & Magma briefly join together become the Bayville Sirens. Walk on the Wild Side. * Cannonball, Magma and Jubilee all appear, but have no dialog in Retreat. Retreat. * Though all the New Mutants were show, only Tabitha, Bobby, Amara & Sam have lines. Day of Reckoning I. * All the New Mutants appear, but only Iceman, Magma, Cannonball and Berzerker have lines in Day of Reckoning II. Day of Reckoning II. * Tabitha Smith, Amanda Sefton, Iceman, Sunspot, Magma, Berzerker and Beast all make appearances, but have no lines in Self Possessed. Self Possessed. * During the softball game, Amanda Sefton, Tabitha, Sam & Magma are sitting in the bleachers. Under Lock and Key. * In the kitchen, everyone is using their powers as they are all running late. Magma is frying her eggs, Nightcrawler is setting the table, Berzerker is making a milkshake, Cyclops is opening bagels, Iceman is eating an apple and icing everyone's drinks, and Shadowcat is getting things out of the fridge and tossing them to Multiple and Sunspot. Dark Horizon I. * Jean Grey, Amara, & Logan all went horseback riding. As seen in the picture on Jeans billboard. Target X. * Magma and Cannonball are in the same class, and both attend Bayville High School. Uprising. * Cannonball, Multiple, Magma and Berzerker are shown, but have no lines in Cajun Spice. Cajun Spice. * Magma and Sunspot transformed into their full forms, but Iceman does not in the series final. Ascension II. *Amara and Sam are shown to be close, dancing with each other and doing reports for school, then walking home from the library together Fun and Games. Uprising. *In the original comics, Amanda was a blond young woman. In the cartoon, her appearence is plausibly inspired by another character, the Algerian mutant Monet St Croix. '''In the Comics * Wolverine mentors some of the younger X-Men like Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Jubilee, and Armor. Appearances Other faces of Magma Uncanny_-_Magma.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Uncanny_-_Magma_II.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-treme_x-men_-_Magma.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic- (2001-2004) New_Exiles_-_Magma.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Age_X_-_Magma.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X-men_Legacy_-_Magma.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008- +) New_Mutants_-_Magma.png|'New Mutants' Comic (2009) W_&_Men_-_Magma.png|'Wolverine and the X-Men' TV Series (2008-2009) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Magma.png|'X-Men Ledgens II' Video Game (2005) References }} Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:New Mutant Category:Female Category:Bayville Sirens Category:Bayville Student Category:Mutant Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teens